


Home Is Where Our Child Is

by erciareyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles & Derek are married, and loads of love :), everyone is alive & happy, there are cute kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am ready!" Stiles blurts out and Derek get this strange look. He doesn't move, looks at Stiles like he's searching for something. Like he's not sure that Stiles isn't joking around. Like he can't believe the words actually came out of his husband's mouth.  </p><p>"Are you sure?" Derek asks then. "Because we can still wait a bit longer. I know that having Paula around so much has changed some things, I know that I've put a little too much effort into Allison's pregnancy but that… I didn't want to pressure you with it, okay? So if you are just saying that because you think it's what I want to hear, then I am telling you, I can wait a bit longer. You don't have to go into this for me if you don't want -" </p><p>"Stop it!" Stiles cuts in, walks over to Derek, takes both of his hands and holds them tight. "I am ready. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where Our Child Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everybody who wants to read it :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everybody+who+wants+to+read+it+%3A%29).



> I hope everybody enjoys this fic. I decided to gift it to spread some fluffy feelings & gift this to all of you. Have a happy Christmas, folks <3 
> 
> Oh, and special thanks to Kayley (FeelsForSterek on AO3, festivehale.tumblr.com) for reading through this and helping out so much. You are an amazing friend & I can't thank you enough for this :)

It's after a day of babysitting Scott & Allison's daughter, Paula, when the realization hits Stiles like a wave: he wants that, too. He's spent his day watching Derek carrying the little girl around, bouncing her up and down on his waist like he's never done anything else. Like he was born to do it, and Stiles can't help thinking that he really doesn't know anyone who would make a better dad than Derek. 

Granted, when they first met, Stiles wouldn't have let Derek come near any child but he didn't know better then. He knows better now though because they are married and also because seeing Derek snuggling a sleeping Paula to his chest while gently whispering a lullaby into her ear is the most adorable thing Stiles has ever seen in his entire life, and he can't help but smile at Derek softly because yes, he can see it now. 

He can see what Derek meant when he told Stiles they'd make good parents about a year ago. He understands what Derek felt when he opened up the conversation and put his heart on the table saying he wanted kids. Stiles had told him he wasn't ready yet, and he's sure he didn't lie to Derek then, he honestly couldn't see them as parents. 

Stiles had just turned twenty-four when they'd talked about it, in his eyes he was too young to think about all of these things and then, out of nowhere, Allison got pregnant and Scott was suddenly talking about nothing else other than babies and tiny little clothes. Stiles had watched as Derek engaged enthusiastically in every single one of their conversations, had spent days helping Allison with the shopping and read dozens of baby books, with the reason that he wanted to be ready when Allison got the baby, ignoring the fact that he actually wasn't the one that had to prepare himself. 

Stiles had realized then that although Derek had told him he was okay with waiting until Stiles felt ready and that he would also accept it if Stiles decided to not want children, Derek wouldn't ever feel complete without them. He'd realized that Derek missed having a big family, one of his own, and that's when he started watching Derek in earnest. That was when Stiles suddenly found joy in Derek's eyes lightning up whenever he got to hold Paula in his arms, how the warmth spread inside himself whenever the baby reached out for one of Stiles fingers. Stiles has never seen Derek look happier, except maybe on their wedding day. 

So yes, Stiles has noticed and the idea had taken over now. He can't think about their future anymore without seeing children in it because although he's never really felt drawn to kids before, little Paula had stolen his heart as well. Scott has watched him with that strange look on his face the last few weeks, like he knew what Stiles was thinking and Stiles isn't sure that Scott doesn't know because they are best friends after all. 

Still, when Stiles realizes that he is ready, it comes to him as a surprise. Derek has just left the room to put Paula into their bed, which they have built up with pillows and blankets so Paula couldn't roll off it and Stiles sits on the couch, totally still and his face slack because he wants kids. 

He wants kids with Derek. He wants a dozen little Paula's in their house, running around wildly. He wants to watch Derek put their kids to bed every single night. He wants to sing songs with them all day long. He wants them to play in the garden; to mess up the kitchen; to throw their Lego's at him. He wants it all. 

His heart is pumping fast in his chest when Derek comes back into the room, looking weirdly at Stiles.  
"Are you okay?" he asks. Stiles doesn't react, just stares at Derek with his mouth open for a few seconds. 

"I am ready!" Stiles blurts out and Derek get this strange look. He doesn't move, looks at Stiles like he's searching for something. Like he's not sure that Stiles isn't joking around. Like he can't believe the words actually came out of his husband's mouth. 

"Are you sure?" Derek asks then. "Because we can still wait a bit longer. I know that having Paula around so much has changed some things, I know that I've put a little too much effort into Allison's pregnancy but that… I didn't want to pressure you with it, okay? So if you are just saying that because you think it's what I want to hear, then I am telling you, I can wait a bit longer. You don't have to go into this for me if you don't want -" 

"Stop it!" Stiles cuts in, walks over to Derek, takes both of his hands and holds them tight. "I am ready. I want this. I want to wake up with our little boy or girl cuddled in with us every morning. I want to play catch in the garden. I want to watch you sing to them when you think I can't hear it. I want... I want to have our house decorated with our kid’s drawings and I want one of those cliché baby-books where we can dart down out child's first word and when they have taken their first steps and all of that stuff. I want all of this and I want it with you, Derek. I am ready." 

Derek smiles and it warms Stiles' heart because he knows he made Derek this happy. Derek kisses Stiles knuckles, still smiling. 

"Okay." he whispers, before he wraps Stiles in his arms and rests his chin on his husbands shoulder with a happy smile. 

Stiles is finally able to give Derek what he wants so much and he can say that's what he wants too.  
__________________________________ 

The thing Stiles didn't think through was the waiting lists at the adoption agencies. There were literally thousands of people waiting to adopt a child and although they were put on the list with the promise of getting a child as soon as possible, Stiles knew that it would take a while. Still, Derek smiled the whole way home and he didn't stop smiling all through the next few weeks. 

Both of them are happier than ever when they start moving the furniture out of the guest room to turn it into a nursery. The whole pack comes over to help take the bed apart and to carry the wardrobe down the stairs and into the basement. Later in the evening, they all order pizza and Derek is swaying, Paula on his lap when Erica announces that Boyd and her are awaiting their first child together. 

There's a flicker of jealously, that sparks up Stiles heart, knowing that Derek and him probably won't get their child before Erica gives birth. He looks over at Derek who doesn't seem to feel the same jealousy. He's just smiling at Erica, putting his hands on her stomach and telling her he already knew because he could smell the change on her. Erica smiles back at him and puts her head on his shoulder before they sink into a conversation about kids. 

Stiles doesn't know how Derek keeps the jealousy away until their eyes meet and he sees it right there, in Derek's eyes. Derek is jealous too, he just has the decency to hide it and Stiles feels bad for not congratulating his friends immediately. He makes a promise to himself to not let his frustration take over, not after such a short time of waiting because he knew what he signed onto when he put his name on that list. 

When they lie in bed that night, Stiles snuggles up to Derek and Derek keeps Stiles tugged against him, his lips at Stiles' ear. 

"Soon." he whispers and kisses his husbands neck. Stiles isn't sure if Derek understands that 'soon' probably isn't true in their case.  
__________________________________ 

Three months after having their names on the list, they get the first call. A young girl called Maddie wants to give her child up for adoption once it's born. She has agreed to let the new parents be a part of the pregnancy, so of course Derek makes sure to write down all her doctor's appointments and every single one of Maddie's ultrasounds. They meet Maddie and Derek gives her a gift basket with loads of things she'll need for the pregnancy. 

After meeting Maddie for the first time, Derek decides that it's time to paint the nursery and to buy some furniture to put into the room, so they are ready when Maddie gives birth to the baby. Stiles agrees with Derek, knowing that his husband has wanted to do this ever since they moved the old furniture out of the room. They walk through the aisles, hands joined tightly, looking at different colours until Stiles chooses a sunny yellow tone that Derek likes too. It's easy to agree on things in the beginning, but as soon as they get to the furniture things get difficult. 

"We are not getting out child a rocket bed, Stiles." Derek says and tries to pry Stiles away from the rocket-shaped bed. 

"But think about it, Derek. What better way to ensure our child has awesome dreams than with a rocket bed? Look at it, Derek. It's perfect." Stiles is almost jumping around the bed and nearly knocks over one of the lamps behind him. 

"Our child will have nice dreams even without this bed, I can assure you that." 

"Yeah, they will be nice but will they be awesome?" Stiles asks and looks at Derek like he's just made a really relevant point. Derek just sighs. 

"Let's decide on the bed later, okay? We can choose a wardrobe and some curtains first, maybe some stuffed animals too, and then we will come back and think about it again." 

Stiles nods but Derek can see in his eyes that he hasn't heard the last of this awful rocket bed. He wants to find and maul whoever had the idea to make it. In the curtain section they manage to agree on a pair of white curtains with smiling suns on it, after having a heated discussion about getting a pair of shades with rockets on it. Stiles argues that they would fit perfectly because of the rocket bed and Derek breaks it to Stiles that he will never agree to buy that ridiculous bed. Stiles sulks for a few minutes before he chooses the curtain with the suns and Derek reluctantly agrees. It's better than the freaking rockets. 

The minute they get home, they paint the room and stay awake all night to finish up. When they are done, Stiles is leaning his back against Derek's front and Derek puts his arm around his husband. 

"We are gonna be awesome parents." Stiles says determinedly and Derek nods. 

"Yes we are." he whispers and smiles against Stiles' neck. 

__________________________________ 

It's almost a month later, when Derek and Stiles accompany Maddie to one of her ultrasound appointments. The doctor tells them that the baby is a boy and Stiles squeezes Derek's hand tighter, standing even closer to him. He stops breathing as soon as he sees the baby moving on the screen and he thinks about how that tiny little thing will very soon be their child. He turns to Derek, expecting to see him smiling but instead finds a worried, sad expression on his husband's face. Derek tries to give Stiles a small smile and then nods towards Maddie who's laying on the hospital bed, staring at the screen with tears in her eyes. 

Stiles' heart drops. It's the moment he realizes that this child he's just seen on the screen won't ever be theirs. Maddie won't give him up. Even if she maybe doesn't know it right now, Stiles knows and Derek knows too. Even the doctor looks up at them with a sorry expression, like she's seen things like this happen all the time and she probably has.  
They sit at home that evening, quietly eating dinner when the phone rings. Derek stands up to get the phone and talks to the person on the other end calmly, thanking them for the call. After he hangs up he just stands in the middle of the room for a minute before he looks up at Stiles. 

"Maddie has decided to keep the baby." he breathes out and lets his hands sink to his sides. 

Stiles stands up and walks over to him. It's not a surprise to him and he's sure that Derek isn't surprised either but it hurts. It hurts a lot and Stiles can see on Derek's face that it hurts him even more. They were so close. So freaking close. He's not mad at Maddie, she's 17 years old for God's sake, the whole situation was probably even harder for her, but he still feels angry because she's changed her mind. 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek and buries his face in his husband's neck. He hasn't realized it up until now, but there are tears rolling down his cheeks when Derek pulls him in tighter. Stiles lets out a shaking sob and tries to find comfort in Derek but Derek is shaking too. They've wanted it so much, they were absolutely ready to get their child, only to have it taken away from them before they even had a chance to meet it. 

Stiles feels the wetness on his shoulder and realizes that Derek is crying as well. He kisses Derek on the cheek and then puts his hand on his face, looking straight into his teary eyes, his own vision blurry. 

"We will get our child, Derek. Someday we will. This is... just a bump on the road. We can do this." he tells Derek, but he doesn't really believe his own words right now. 

Derek just nods. "Yeah, we can." 

Stiles doesn't believe him, either, but he's willing to make this easier for Derek. 

__________________________________ 

The door to the nursery stays closed for the next few weeks. Derek can't even walk by the room without looking at the door sadly and Stiles suddenly hates the stupid laughing suns on the curtains and the bright yellow colour. He hates all the little baby clothes and the toys they already bought. Neither of them can look at the room without feeling sad and angry. It's too happy, too bright, too early…too much.

__________________________________ 

It's not until Derek comes home one day to find the door to the nursery wide open that he walks inside only to find Stiles smiling at the bed. Derek walks closer, not saying anything until he sees that there's a colourful mobile with little wolves and other wood animals hung over the bed. Stiles turns to him, smiling shyly. 

"I was walking around with Erica today, looking for new clothes for Tobias and well…she found that mobile and bought it without saying anything. At first I thought it was for Tobias, so I said it's cute but then she just gave it to me and told me… she told me it would look good in our child's room." 

Stiles is staring at Derek, unsure of how his husband will react before he continues when he sees that Derek doesn't look angry or hurt. 

"I thanked her but didn't really think about putting it up until I came home and sat on the couch to watch TV. It was like the thing was staring at me through the shopping bag, so I opened the nursery door and then I just… I put it there and it looked really nice. It fits perfectly, Derek." 

Derek steps up to the bed and touches the mobile, smiles when it dips down softly before he takes Stiles right hand and kisses his knuckles. 

"It's great, Stiles." he says.  
They leave the door open when they move into the living room to talk about their day. 

__________________________________ 

Derek's birthday is on Christmas and they've talked about inviting the whole pack over to celebrate together. Scott and Allison come over with Paula and Stiles can't help but squeal when he sees that Allison is obviously pregnant again. Paula tells him all about her new sibling and says she hopes the baby will be able to play Lego with her once it's born. Stiles smiles at her and tells her that the baby probably won't be able to play anything until it's a bit older and Paula looks at him strangely. 

"But daddy told me, that the baby will be really awesome.", Paula babbles, her words still sound a bit like she's drunk because her teeth are in her tongue's way. 

Stiles looks up at Scott and gives him a questioning look before Scott explains to Paula that the baby will still be really awesome, even if it can't play with her yet. 

The evening goes well, everybody is having fun and Stiles watches as Paula makes some very good first attempts at holding Tobias with Erica's help. Isaac seems to be rather unsure if he wants to touch the kid or not, but Malia and Kira have seemingly no fear of crawling up to the kids and making funny faces.  
Lydia, Jackson and Danny are talking to Allison in a corner while Scott is keeping an eye on Paula. Derek seems happy entertaining the Sheriff and Melissa McCall, who are now officially dating and planning on getting married soon. At the table Stiles keeps asking Boyd all kinds of questions about Tobias and offering his babysitter services because they have a fully furnished the nursery now. At that, Allison demands to see it immediately and they show the whole pack the bright and friendly room. Erica taps Stiles on the shoulders and smiles at the mobile as soon as she spots it and Stiles smiles back. She doesn't have to know that this very thing was what made Derek and him hope again, it's something only they have to know. 

Later on, when the food is all gone and they are ready to unwrap the presents, Stiles heart starts to beat soundly in his chest and Derek isn't the only one who gives him a confused look when suddenly the doorbell rings and Stiles darts off to open the door. Derek can't help but listen to find out who's at the door and visibly relaxes when he hears Parrish's voice. He didn't know Stiles had invited Jordan but he doesn't mind the deputy joining in on their Christmas party. But there is someone, no, something else with him. 

When Stiles comes back into the room, Derek realizes what that 'something' is. Stiles is holding a little dog with a red bow, smiling shyly at Derek and coming up to him with the puppy in his arms. 

"Okay, so Derek, this is Charlie and he's a Husky, the closest thing resembling a wolf that I could find. Not that I explicitly looked for a dog that resembled a wolf, I just saw him and I fell in love." Stiles starts and Derek stares at Stiles and then at the dog. 

"He ours." Stiles says then and smiles at Derek again, like he's scared Derek will be mad at him, but instead the older man takes the puppy from Stiles arms and puts in to his chest. Stiles slumps down as if a heavy load has been taken from him. 

"I was thinking that, because we don't have our child yet and it could take a while longer until we get one, we could try with a dog for now? I know it's not nearly the same but I just… I thought it was a good idea. We could practice with Charlie and you know, if we can manage a baby Husky then we can manage a human baby too, right?" 

He looks around, waiting for the others to agree and they all nod enthusiastically. Scott mumbles a very unconvincing 'Yeah' and Allison gives him a stern look. Stiles looks back to Derek, who is combing is fingers through Charlie's fur, and waits for him to say something. 

After a while of silence, which is filled with the tension of everyone waiting and hoping for Derek to say something, Derek finally lets out a laugh when Charlie tries to bite a hole through his pullover. 

"Yeah, you’re right." he chuckles. "We can manage a baby if we can manage him." 

Stiles smiles and moves closer, putting his head on Derek's lap and Charlie comes up to him, licking his face. 

Everybody laughs. They have Charlie, Stiles says to himself in his mind, it will make waiting easier now that they will have something to do. 

__________________________________ 

Stiles really, really hasn't thought things through because he hasn't expected this little dog to be so much freaking work. Charlie is an active and loud dog, he needs a lot of training and they go to dog school with him, to get him to learn some manners. 

It doesn't stop Charlie from chewing up their shoes or peeing into a corner in the living room, at least not in the first few weeks. But what Charlie does is make them forget. They forget about waiting. They forget that they've been waiting for months, almost a year now, because they always have something to do with their pup. Charlie learns thingy slowly but now, after nearly a year of training, he's got most things figured out and it gives Derek and Stiles more time to spend on other things, preferably in bed and preferably together. 

They still stand in the nursery every evening, making sure everything is still ready, and tell themselves that soon enough this room will be used. Someday, Stiles always says, they will have their child. 

It's a Tuesday and Stiles is in the garden, playing around with Charlie in the snow, when the telephone rings inside the house. Stiles can see Derek through the window as he answers the call and a smile spreads on his face. When Derek hangs up, he walks up to the door and stands in it for a few seconds, watching as Stiles tells Charlie to sit down and smiles at his husband. 

"We're getting a baby, Stiles." he then says and Stiles can't believe that after all this time, he's hearing Derek say those words. 

"We are getting a baby." Derek repeats, happily and Stiles jumps up, running towards Derek and falling into his arms. Charlie is jumping up Derek's leg, he thinks that it is playtime, and Derek pets him before he tells him to go lie down in his bed. 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, kisses his face before Derek has even finished talking and winds his legs around his husband's waist. They kiss for a while, too happy to care if anyone sees them and Stiles feels tears on his cheek, isn't sure if they are Derek's or his own but he doesn't care. 

"We are really getting a baby?" he then asks Derek, just to make sure he hasn't dreamt it and when Derek nods, he falls against him again. 

"Yeah, Mrs. Hemmings just called and told me they have a little baby girl for us. Her parents brought her in a few days ago and after making sure she's healthy and all, they looked at the list and well…we're the ones next on the list. We can meet her tomorrow and then they will make sure our home and work environment is still suitable and then… then we'll have our child." 

It's the best thing that Stiles has ever heard, except the word 'yes' coming out of Derek's mouth at their wedding. He kisses Derek, makes sure he puts every single one of his feelings into this kiss. Derek calls into work that day, tells them he's sick and they spent their whole day in bed, celebrating. 

__________________________________ 

It takes a while after that for all the forms to be filled out and signed and all tests to be done but two weeks after the call, they sign the final document, which states that the child is now theirs. 

Derek and Stiles hold onto each other tightly, as they make their way over to the children's rooms to pick up their little girl and Stiles heart is beating wildly in his chest. This is the day. They will hold their child in their arms in a few moments, they will finally be able to take her home with them. 

The nurse tells them to wait outside while she gets the child, to not disturb the other babies, should they be sleeping. Stiles fidgets around in front of the door, trying to look into the window and Derek just pulls him into his chest, whispering into Stiles ear soothingly, when suddenly the door opens. 

"Who wants to take her first?" the nurse asks smiling and Stiles looks up at Derek, who is already beaming at the little girl. 

"Go on Derek, take her." he says and Derek reaches out his hands to take the child out of the nurse's arms. As soon as he's huddled her close to his heart, Derek lets out a gasp and looks over at Stiles, who is silently watching him as if he doesn't dare to come closer. Derek reaches out his fingers to show Stiles that he is supposed to come over and Stiles does. 

They are standing in the hallway of the hospital, looking down at their child and Stiles moves his fingers slowly over the baby's face. Her skin is so soft, so warm and she's so small Stiles can't really believe it. He puts his head against Derek's forehead as they look down at their daughter together and Stiles softly kisses his husband's cheek, before his bends down to kiss their daughter's tiny knuckles. 

"She so beautiful." Stiles whispers. 

Derek nods. "Yeah. She's absolutely perfect." 

Stiles kisses his cheek again, puts his hand over Derek's. They stand there for a few more minutes, just taking in this new feeling, until they feel ready to go. Derek gives the baby over to Stiles, so he can hold her too and wipes away a few single, happy tears before he kisses the baby's forehead. 

"It's time to go home, Laura." 

Stiles and Derek walk home, hand in hand, exchanging Laura every five minutes because they can't get enough of her.


End file.
